


I won YOU

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, harry is so stupid
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZAWODY LATTE ART</p><p>- Nie, Zayn. - powiedział, próbując oddać mu kartkę, ale mulat tylko przewrócił oczami, prawdopodobnie spodziewając się takiej reakcji i z powrotem wcisnął mu ulotkę w dłonie.</p><p>- Przeczytaj.</p><p>Harry westchnął, ale posłusznie wrócił wzrokiem na kartkę.</p><p>ZAWODY LATTE ART</p><p>Zapraszamy wszystkich zainteresowanych baristów do wzięcia udziału w lokalnych zawodach Latte Art. Jeśli jesteś utalentowanym baristą i potrafisz tworzyć na kawie arcydzieła sztuki – przyjdź i sprawdź swoje umiejętności!</p><p>Bariści w określonym czasie będą musieli przygotować 2 Latte, a na nich identyczne wzory i 2 Macchiato, również ozdobione jednakowymi wzorami oraz 1 napój autorski – tu poza dzbankiem mleka mogą też do "malowania" użyć innych dodatków, np. czekolady. Oceniane będą zarówno sposób przygotowania, jakość napoju, jak i dokładność, powtarzalność i trudność stworzonych na nich wzorów.</p><p>Przyjdź i daj z siebie wszystko, a może wygrasz? Przekonaj się, czy jesteś najlepszy w swoim mieście!</p><p>Albo.</p><p>Harry po prostu wie, że Zayn umówiony z Demi, nie wróży niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza, kiedy umawiają się w godzinach pobytu Louisa w kawiarni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, ten shot może nie jest taki, jaki miał być, ale wydaje mi się, że nie jest aż taki najgorszy... Trochę się nad nim napracowałam, więc wszelkie komentarze będą mile widziane :)
> 
> Dedykuję go wszystkim miłym Anonimom i innym osobom, które wspierają moją relację z Cassie!!!!

Harry z uśmiechem przeniósł wzrok na drzwi do kawiarni z zegara, wiszącego na ścianie za barem. Dzwoneczek wiszący nad drzwiami zadzwonił wesoło, oznajmiając o przybyciu nowego klienta i może Harry powinien być wkurzony, że ktoś chce mu dowalić pracy, gdyby nie była to osoba, na którą czekał od kiedy tylko stanął za ladą.

Drobny szatyn przeszedł przez lokal z delikatnym uśmiechem, siadając przed Harrym po drugiej stronie lady i oparł o nią łokcie, przyglądając się brunetowi.

\- Hej, Hazz.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, niż dotychczas i sięgnął po filiżankę kawy, którą skończył przygotowywać niecałe dwie minuty temu, po czym postawił ją przed niebieskookim chłopcem. - Cześć.

Delikatny uśmiech Louisa zamienił się w tak szeroki uśmiech, że Harry bał się, że zaraz pęknie mu twarz, kiedy tylko przeniósł swój wzrok na kawę, którą przygotował dla niego Harry. Kurze łapki, które tak kochał były widoczne bardziej niż zwykle i Harry był pewien, że będą mu się śniły przez co najmniej tydzień, jak nie więcej.

\- Dziś poniedziałek, a poniedziałki są męczące, więc pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz rozweselenia. - wyjaśnił, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem w swoich błyszczących oczach. - Podziałało.

\- Jesteś moim bohaterem. - szatyn zawołał, łapiąc się za serce i udał, że mdleje, powodując rumieńce i przyspieszony puls u Harry'ego.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, jak długo już jest w nim zakochany, ale przypuszczał, że od pierwszego razu, gdy Louis przekroczył próg kawiarni, w której pracował i uśmiechnął się do niego tym uśmiechem. Tym, który sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana, a oddech się urywał. To prawdopodobnie przez ten uśmiech rozbawił niebieskookiego pierwszego dnia, wylewając na siebie kawę, którą przygotowywał dla jednego z klientów.

Louis był stałym klientem i wszyscy go znali. Właściwie oprócz reszty personelu, byli też inni stali klienci, jak para staruszków, który są jego sąsiadami z naprzeciwka, dwie bizneswoman, które przychodzą tam, podpisywać różne papiery, ale także dużo rozmawiają i nie zapominajmy o Aidenie, Eleanor, Joshu i oczywiście Zaynie – jego najlepszym przyjacielu i współlokatorze, który przychodzi do kawiarni tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Harry po raz kolejny nie zaprasza Louisa na randkę, plącząc się i błaźniąc przed nim. Właściwie to wszyscy tutaj znali sytuację.

Współpracownicy Harry'ego; Niall, Liam, Danielle i właściciel lokalu – Pan Lovato, oraz Demi, jego córka (chociaż nie pracuje, to często pomaga w obsługiwaniu klientów, kiedy jest tłoczno), wszyscy weszli w spisek razem ze stałymi klientami kawiarni i Harry miał ochotę ich za to zabić, a potem wskrzesić i znowu zabić. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis pojawiał się w kawiarni, wszyscy kręcili głowami i patrzyli z uśmiechami, jak Harry robi dla Louisa kawę (jeśli nie jest już gotowa) i maluje na jej wierzchu coraz to nowe wzory i obrazki, sprawiając, że Louis promienieje jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedy wchodzi do kawiarni.

Harry już przyzwyczaił się do ględzenia nad uchem, jakim to jest mięczakiem, bo nie może się zebrać na zaproszenie Louisa chociażby na spacer i ciągłe gadanie o tym w pracy, przez jego współpracowników i stałych klientów (o dziwo, są nawet gorsi, niż jego przyjaciele), czy bełkotanie Zayna w domu, nie robiło już na nim wrażenia.

Codziennie wstawał z łóżka z postanowieniem, że w końcu zaprosi Louisa na randkę i nie skompromituje się przed nim, jak pajac, ale to nigdy się nie spełniało, bo dlaczego ktoś tak idealny jak Louis miałby się z nim umówić?

Przez kawiarnię przewijała się masa przystojnych chłopaków z ambicjami, a Harry był zwykłym baristą, rysującym na kawie wzorki dla chłopca, który może i był gejem, ale też był z wyższej ligi. Harry nie miał u niego żadnych szans.

Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że jakiś chłopak podchodził do Louisa i jawnie z nim flirtował, a Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko odejść od lady i zrobić sobie przerwę lub zająć się innymi klientami i unikać patrzenia na szatyna. Za każdym razem ktoś do niego przychodził i mówił, że Louis chce zobaczyć, jak zazdrosny się robi i zmusić go w końcu do jakiegoś kroku, ale Harry w to nie wierzył. Louis po prostu był za wysoką ligą, przynajmniej dla niego.

Louis przychodził do kawiarni już przeszło pół roku, za każdym razem przechodząc przez drzwi o tej samej godzinie – wpół do dwunastej i zazwyczaj zostawał do końca zmiany Harry'ego, czyli jakoś do szesnastej, czasami wcześniej, jeżeli nie było tłoku. Niall i cała reszta, ale głównie Niall, zawsze powtarzali, że szatyn czekał do końca jego zmiany, bo chciał, żeby Harry w końcu go gdzieś zaprosił, nawet jeżeli miałoby to być mieszkanie. Harry jak zawsze, olewał ich wszystkich, wiedząc swoje. Louis po prostu lubił to, że każda jego kawa była na koszt firmy (czyt. Harry'ego), a w ciągu jednej zmiany Harry'ego, wypijał przynajmniej dwie, poza tym, mieszkali niedaleko siebie, a wracanie samemu wcale nie jest zabawne (nieważne, że Zayn też zawsze siedzi w kawiarni).

Doskonale pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis przekroczył próg kawiarni. Miał na sobie czerwone rurki, koszulkę w paski i czarne Vansy na stopach, a jego twarz przypominała minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Jego grzywka była lekko oklapnięta, ale nadal roztrzepana, a policzki przyozdabiał lekki rumieniec (Harry przypuszczał, że to przez mróz, który panował wtedy na zewnątrz). Pamiętał, jak bardzo chciał zobaczyć uśmiech tego chłopca, więc spróbował go wywołać, przygotowując kawę, którą chłopak zamówił swoim anielskim głosem, rysując na jej wierzchu "Uśmiechnij się" i uśmiechniętą buźkę.

Pamiętał również szeroki uśmiech, który rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy i błyszczące spojrzenie, którym go obrzucił, zanim nie wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoni i nie przedstawił się.

Harry był pewien, że tego dnia, kupidyn trafił go swoją strzałą, a on naprawdę nie miał ochoty jej wyjmować.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę niszczyć tego słoneczka... - Louis westchnął, wpatrując się w uśmiechnięte słoneczko/dziecko, dokładnie takie samo, jakie było w Teletubisiach. - Ale mam cholerną ochotę na tą kawę, więc... - wzruszył ramionami, chwytając dosyć dużą filiżankę w obie dłonie i podstawił ja sobie do ust. - Żegnaj.

Harry zachichotał, opierając brodę na dłoniach i był pewien, że jego serce puchnie, kiedy tylko Louis opuścił filiżankę, a on zobaczył wąsy z mleka nad jego górną wargą.

\- Masz... erm... - zaczął, wskazując na jego twarz.

\- Co? - Louis uniósł brwi, wydymając wargi.

\- Tutaj, masz... - Harry potrząsnął głową, sięgając po chusteczkę i podał ją Louisowi, rumieniąc się delikatnie. - Piana. - wyjaśnił, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi. Chłopak skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko, ale nie na tyle, żeby dosięgało to jego oczu.

\- Hazza!

Brunet podskoczył, obracając głowę w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze i burknął pod nosem, widząc Demi opartą o framugę drzwi i kręcącą głową z rozbawieniem. - Gdzie jest Zayn? - zapytała, unosząc brew.

\- Nie wiem. - Zielonooki odparł, a chwilę później zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Miał przyjść o dwunastej, a nadal go nie ma. - Mruknęła, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Zadzwoń do niego.

\- Już to zrobiłam, geniuszu. Nie odbiera.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem do Louisa, ale kilka sekund później z powrotem spojrzał za siebie. - Hej! Po co ci Zayn, co?!

Dziewczyna zachichotała, machając na niego ręką, po czym odwróciła się i z powrotem weszła na zaplecze. - Jak przyjdzie to mnie zawołaj!

Harry prychnął, wywracając oczami, po czym spojrzał na Nialla, Danielle i Liama, którzy siedzieli razem przy stoliku ze stałymi klientami kawiarni i wesoło gawędzili, co chwilę zerkając na niego i Louisa, i to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Kłopoty.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. - wymamrotał do siebie, spoglądając na Nialla, który puścił mu oczko. - Nie ma mowy! Cokolwiek zrobiliście, albo zrobicie – nie ma mowy! - krzyknął, wskazując na nich palcem. Wszyscy zaśmiali się, wywracając oczami i wzruszając ramionami, więc warknął na nich.

Louis obok niego zachichotał, więc z powrotem przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, uśmiechając się delikatnie, po czym z powrotem zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, wdrążając się z nim w rozmowę i jakby zapominając o całej sprawie.

Pół godziny później, do kawiarni wpadł Zayn, podlatując do Harry'ego i wciskając w jego dłoń jedną z kartek, które trzymał w dłoni. Harry spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ledwo rejestrując, jak Louis i Zayn witają się ze sobą, kiedy zobaczył tytuł wydrukowany na kartce (ulotce) grubymi, drukowanymi literami.

ZAWODY LATTE ART

\- Nie, Zayn. - powiedział, próbując oddać mu kartkę, ale mulat tylko przewrócił oczami, prawdopodobnie spodziewając się takiej reakcji i z powrotem wcisnął mu ulotkę w dłonie.

\- Przeczytaj.

Harry westchnął, ale posłusznie wrócił wzrokiem na kartkę.

ZAWODY LATTE ART

Zapraszamy wszystkich zainteresowanych baristów do wzięcia udziału w lokalnych zawodach Latte Art. Jeśli jesteś utalentowanym baristą i potrafisz tworzyć na kawie arcydzieła sztuki – przyjdź i sprawdź swoje umiejętności!

Bariści w określonym czasie będą musieli przygotować 2 Latte, a na nich identyczne wzory i 2 Macchiato, również ozdobione jednakowymi wzorami oraz 1 napój autorski – tu poza dzbankiem mleka mogą też do "malowania" użyć innych dodatków, np. czekolady. Oceniane będą zarówno sposób przygotowania, jakość napoju, jak i dokładność, powtarzalność i trudność stworzonych na nich wzorów.

Przyjdź i daj z siebie wszystko, a może wygrasz? Przekonaj się, czy jesteś najlepszy w swoim mieście!

Niżej zamieszczona była godzina, data i miejsce odbycia się zawodów, ale tak naprawdę Harry'ego to nie obchodziło.

\- Już, co teraz? - mruknął, odkładając ulotkę na ladę i spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Teraz musisz tylko tam pójść i wygrać.- odparł mulat, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie ma opcji. Nigdzie nie idę, Zayn.

Louis uniósł brwi, wyciągając kartkę spod dłoni Harry'ego i rzucił na nią okiem.

\- No dalej, Hazz! Wygrasz, jesteś najlepszy w mieście! Ludzie przychodzą tu głównie dlatego, że masz tak niesamowity talent! Nie możesz się zmarnować!

Brunet wywrócił oczami, spoglądając przepraszająco na klientkę, która właśnie weszła do kawiarni i przyjął od niej zamówienie, ustawiając przed sobą filiżankę. Wlał do niej odpowiednią ilość kawy, po czym chwycił dzbanek spod dyszy i ostrożnie zaczął wlewać rozgrzane mleko. Po chwili odstawił dzbanuszek z powrotem pod dyszę i sięgnął po rysik oraz sos karmelowy, po czym zaczął rysować na mleku maleńkie serduszka, a na środku napisał "Miłego dnia", wiedząc, że to chociaż trochę polepszy dzień tej dziewczyny. Napis wyszedł naprawdę ładnie, prawie kaligraficznie, chociaż Zayn i reszta mówili, że właśnie tak było za każdym razem, kiedy pisał coś na kawie.

\- Proszę. - mruknął, posyłając dziewczynie uśmiech i ostrożnie podając jej kawę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na kawę i podziękowała cicho, rumieniąc się, po czym zapłaciła i odeszła, siadając w rogu kawiarni.

\- Stary, ta kawa była świetna! A to był tylko napis i kilka serduszek! Pomyśl o tym, co mógłbyś narysować na zawodach! Pokochaliby cię! - Aiden zawołał ściszonym głosem i Harry zorientował się, że jego przyjaciele zebrali się wokoło niego i Louisa.

\- Aiden, nie wiem, czy ty to w ogóle czytałeś... tam jest napisane, że będą oceniali jakość i trudność wykonanych wzorów, a ja nie robię nic trudnego! Przestań mnie namawiać, nie i koniec! Nie dam sobie rady, są lepsi niż ja, wiec nie licz na to, że pójdę się tam zbłaźnić.

\- Ja myślę, że byś wygrał.

\- Tak! Mamy po swojej stronie Louisa! I co teraz?! - Zayn wykrzyknął, przybijając uśmiechniętemu szatynowi piątkę, po czym zaczął tańczyć coś, co chyba miało być tańcem szczęścia, ale nie do końca mu wyszło, chyba, że chciał rozbawić wszystkich w lokalu.

\- Nadal nie. Tam będą profesjonaliści. Ja nim nie jestem, okej? - westchnął ciężko, potrząsając głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę dyszy, lekko kołysząc mlekiem w dzbanku.

\- No cóż, nie masz wyboru, już cię zapisałem.

Głowa Harry'ego automatycznie obróciła się w stronę Zayna, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku. - Co?

\- Zapisałem cię. Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz? Harry, mam mózg. - Zayn oznajmił, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Wygrasz to, mówię ci. Jesteś świetny, Harry.

\- Nie jestem. Nie widziałeś profesjonalisty.

\- Ja widziałem. - Louis powiedział, popijając swoją kawę, po czym skubnął czekoladową muffinkę, którą Harry dla niego zrobił. - Ciebie.

\- Louis... - Harry westchnął.

\- Nie, Hazz. - szatyn przerwał, wyciągając do niego dłoń i poczekał, aż Harry puścił dzbanek z mlekiem i podszedł do niego, po czym chwycił jego większą dłoń i ścisnął ją, patrząc mu w oczy. - Codziennie malujesz dla mnie obrazki na kawie i wiem, na co cię stać. Pamiętasz, jak namalowałeś dla mnie Spider-Mana, kiedy dzień wcześniej powiedziałem ci, że go lubię? Albo, kiedy narysowałeś dla mnie wschód słońca? Narysowałeś pieprzony wschód słońca na kawie, Harry. Nie każdy to potrafi, a raczej jedna osoba na tysiąc. Nie ma wielu baristów, Hazz. Jesteś najlepszy i wygrasz to. A ja będę siedział na widowni i dopingował cię, niczym cheerlederka z amerykańskich filmów. - Louis uśmiechał się do niego tak szczerze, że Harry'emu chciało się płakać, bo ten chłopiec był idealny.

Ale jeśli pójdzie na te zawody i przegra, zawiedzie go. Nie chciał tego. Nigdy prze nigdy nie chciał zawieść Louisa. Nie może tego zrobić, po prostu nie.

Przymknął powieki, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię.

\- Już się zgodził. - Zayn mruknął. - Niezła przemowa, Lou.

\- Nie. Przepraszam, ale nie. - powiedział w końcu, puszczając ciepłą dłoń Louisa i przetarł twarz dłońmi. - Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie dam rady, przepraszam. - Odwrócił się i wyszedł na zaplecze, opierając się o otwarte okno.

Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Zayna. - Dlaczego nie? Wierzymy w ciebie... Louis w ciebie wierzy.

\- Właśnie w tym problem, Zi. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę go zawieść, a wiem, że to zrobię, kiedy przegram. - Powiedział cicho, wzdychając, kiedy Zayn objął go, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- On w ciebie wierzy, Hazz i to powinno właśnie dać ci siłę, żeby wygrać dla niego.

\- A co, jeśli nie wygram?

\- Może wtedy wygrasz coś innego... - Zayn uśmiechnął się czule, poprawiając grzywkę Harry'ego, po czym zachichotał, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. - Masz dwa tygodnie do zawodów, przemyśl to.

Brunet powoli pokiwał głową, wracając do lady i unikając zmartwionego wzroku Louisa przez resztę swojej zmiany. Naprawdę nie chciał zawieść Louisa, a teraz wydawało mu się, że właśnie to zrobił i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to może nie jest dobry sposób, na zdobycie go.

***

Hary naprawdę myślał, że wszystko było w porządku. Louis przychodził do kawiarni, Zayn nadal irytował go i trochę namawiał, Liam, Niall, Danielle i Demi truli mu nad uchem, próbując namówić Louisa, żeby przemówił mu do rozsądku, a ulotki i zawodach walały się wszędzie; w mieszkaniu jego i Zayna, w kawiarni, na ulicach... Harry miał naprawdę dość tego wszystkiego, a na dodatek Pan Lovato zatrudnił nowego baristę; pustego, umięśnionego flirciarza, którego wszyscy od razu znienawidzili. Flirtował z każdym klientem, nie ważne w jakim był wieku i jakiej płci.

Najgorszym było to, że kiedy Harry pierwszego dnia męczarni z tym dupkiem, kompletnie zapomniał o godzinie i zajmował się pieczeniem na zapleczu, David – bo tak miał na imię ów dupek, przygotował kawę dla Louisa. Jego Louisa.

I to jeszcze jaką kawę. Harry po prostu przygotowałby nową kawę dla Louisa, gdyby ten dupek przygotował mu zwykłą espresso, czy macchiato, ale ten kretyn przygotował mu latte i to w dodatku z pięknym rysunkiem. Narysował pieprzoną łąkę, pełną pięknych kwiatów i Harry nie miał cholernego pojęcia, jak udało mu się w ogóle to zmieścić na tej dość dużej, ale nie aż tak filiżance.

Jednak jeszcze gorsze nie było to, że był lepszy od Harry'ego, tylko szeroki uśmiech Louisa i flirt, który otwarcie przyjął, zawzięcie na niego odpowiadając.

To złamało serce Harry'ego.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał słowa swojego szefa.

\- Jest naprawdę dobry, co? Bierze udział w tych zawodach za tydzień, ty też powinieneś wziąć w nich udział, Harry.

Potrząsnął głową i podszedł do lady, unikając wzroku Louisa, który automatycznie na nim spoczął.

\- Hazz?

Harry powoli obrócił się w stronę Louisa i Davida, który opierał się o ladę, niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Louisa. Brunet przełknął, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię i uniósł brew, powstrzymując ochotę zabicia tego debila.

\- Tak?

\- Latte, poproszę. Karmelową, z dużą ilością sosu. - Szatyn odpowiedział z uśmiechem, odsuwając od siebie kawę zrobioną przez Davida. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie bardzo orientując się w sytuacji.

Harry sam nie do końca ogarniał, o co chodzi, dopóki Demi nie pojawiła się obok niego, klepiąc go w tył głowy i mrucząc coś o tym, jakim jest idiotą, po czym pociągnęła go za ramię na bok i ponownie uderzyła go w głowę.

\- Louis chce, żebyś to ty zrobił dla niego kawę, nie chce jej od tego kretyna. - wyjaśniła, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Czy ty nie widzisz, jak ten chłopak na ciebie leci?

Harry uniósł brwi, po czym prychnął, kręcąc głową. - To chyba ty nie widzisz, że on jest zbyt boski, żeby być ze mną. - mruknął, wracając do lady, obdarowany jeszcze porządnym klapsem przez brunetkę. Zarumienił się i sięgnął po filiżankę z motywem kwiatowym, tą, którą zawsze dawał Louisowi i zaczął przygotowywać napój.

Nie musiał spoglądać na szatyna, żeby wiedzieć, że ten się uśmiecha, uważnie śledząc każdy jego ruch, ku niezadowoleniu Davida, który dalej próbował flirtować z chłopakiem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie, bo David był flirciarzem, a Harry był pewien, że Louis nie chciałby mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Louis jest zbyt wyjątkowy.

Sięgnął po dzbanek z gorącym mlekiem i powoli zalał kawę mleczną pianą.

\- Powinieneś najpierw potrząsnąć.

Zielonooki podskoczył, prawie rozlewając mleko i podniósł wzrok na Davida, który stał oparty o szafkę obok niego i przypatrywał się jego poczynaniom, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Louis nadal nie odpowiadał na jego flirt.

\- Wiem, co mam robić, dziękuję. - praktycznie warknął, zaciskając dłoń na dzbanku z mlekiem i powoli odstawił go na blat.

\- Jak widać nie wiesz, skoro robisz to źle. - David prychnął, unosząc brew, ale Harry zignorował go, kontynuując swoją pracę.

Postanowił, że dzisiaj namaluje na kawie Louisa motyw jin i jang. Postanowił, że po prostu zrobi to słodkim kakaem, posypując wierzch kawy. Kończył zapełnianie janga, kiedy coś uderzyło w jego rękę, powodując, że ta zanurzyła się w kawie, która zaczęła się wylewać. Zielonooki poniósł wzrok znad kawy, spoglądając na zadowolonego z siebie Davida.

\- Mówiłem, że źle to robisz... to pewnie dlatego nie chcesz iść na te zawody, huh?

\- Nie sądzę, aby to była twoja sprawa, a teraz zamknij swoją szanowną mordeczkę i daj mi pracować, bo, jakbyś nie zauważył, niektórzy to robią, a nie flirtują na prawo i lewo, bez względu na wiek i płeć klienta. - Harry warknął, na jednym tchu, wyciągając dłoń z kawy i strzepując z niej krople prosto na twarz Davida.

Louis zachichotał i Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czy przeprosił szatyna i wyciągnął kolejną filiżankę. David chyba nie do końca załapał, że Harry go obraził, bo dopiero po dwóch minutach wydał z siebie oburzony dźwięk.

\- Skoro jesteś taki mądry, to dlaczego nie pójdziesz na zawody i nie zmierzysz się ze mną, huh? - David syknął i Harry nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że ten zaciska szczękę.

Westchnął i przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, prostując się. - Nie mam ochoty, okej? Po prostu nie mam na to ochoty. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie i dodał: - Zwłaszcza, jeśli to wlicza widzenie twojej mordeczki częściej, niż to konieczne.

\- Po prostu wiesz, że przegrasz, Styles... - David mruknął, patrząc na Harry'ego z pogardą i Louis zmarszczył nos tak, jakby nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki chłopak zwracał się do kędzierzawego chłopca. - Ale to w porządku, wiesz? Mam na myśli... przecież ty i tak zawsze będziesz zwykłym baristą liczącym na to, że chłopak, który ci się podoba się tobą zainteresuje...

I to chyba było to. Harry nawet nie zauważył, że cały gwar w kawiarni ucichł i wszyscy przypatrywali się sytuacji. Harry'emu wydawało się nawet, że zobaczył swojego szefa i Demi, gdzieś przy wejściu na zaplecze. - Może. Ale ty zawsze będziesz dupkiem, nie ważne, co będziesz robił.

\- Po prostu przyznaj, że boisz się porażki. - David zaśmiał się sucho, strzykając palcami. - Chojrak.

\- No dalej, Harry, skopiesz mu tyłek! - Eleanor krzyknęła z rogu kawiarni, posyłając brunetowi kciuki do góry, kiedy przeniósł na nią swój wzrok. - Zgódź się!

\- No, Harry, zgódź się. - David powtórzył ironicznie, wydymając dolną wargę.

\- Boże, Harry, wszyscy wiemy, że skopiesz mu dupę, więc po prostu zgódź się... może to zamknie mu jadaczkę. - Demi mruknęła, nawet na nich nie patrząc, a zamiast tego uważnie oglądając swoje paznokcie. Jej ojciec zaśmiał się obok i skinął głową.

Zayn stanął przy ladzie (najwyraźniej siedział z Aidenem i Eleanor, bo miał okruszki po ciastkach, które zamówili), po prostu uśmiechając się do Harry'ego (brunet powiedział mu, że nie chce rozmawiać o zawodach i mulat go posłuchał, nie przekonywał go... cóż, tylko on tego nie robił).

Harry przeniósł swój wzrok z powrotem na Louisa, który jakby wyczuwając jego wahanie, skinął głową, unosząc kąciki ust do góry i Harry skinął głową z westchnieniem.

Będzie tego żałował. Będzie tego kurewsko żałował.

\- Dobra. - Zielonooki podrapał się po karku i spojrzał na Davida, prostując się. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz zniszczyć moją kawę, nie zawaham się wylać ci jej na głowę. - dodał, krzywiąc się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak ładna mogła być, gdyby nie ten dupek.

David prychnął coś o tym, że nie da mu rady, ale Harry nie bardzo to usłyszał, bo krzyki i wiwaty zagłuszyły wszystko, chociaż tak naprawdę pochłonął go szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy Louisa.

***

David zaczął być jeszcze bardziej wkurzający, po tym jak Harry zgodził się wziąć udział w zawodach. Jego kąśliwe uwagi na temat kaw Harry'ego nie miały końca i nawet Louis już miał tego dość, więc kilka razy po prostu łapał w dłoń swoją babeczkę i poświęcał ją na rzecz zamknięcia ust tego kretyna, rzucając w niego, albo psując jego kawę w zamian za te wszystkie idiotyczne słowa, którymi obrażał Harry'ego.

Ale Harry i tak miał go gdzieś, naprawdę. Wiedział, że Louisowi podobały się rysunki na kawach Davida, widział, jak z zainteresowaniem patrzył na coraz to nowe wzory, które chłopak wykonywał, jednak to nie było to samo, kiedy to on malował na kawach. Tylko kiedy on malował, oczy Louisa błyszczały i śledziły każdy jego ruch, a delikatny uśmiech igrał na jego ustach.

Szczerze mówiąc jedynym powodem, dla którego Louis się zgodził na tę żenadę, był Louis. Chciał wygrać dla niego. On sam w sobie nie potrzebował świadomości, że jest lepszy, bo nie był. Może potrafił malować na kawie, ale to nadal nie było mistrzostwo. David był lepszy od niego, przynajmniej dla niego samego, ale i tak miał zamiar spróbować wygrać.

Tak więc kolejne dni mijały, a kawiarnia aż huczała. Harry nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale ludzie zaczęli przychodzić do kawiarni i oceniali jego i Davida, obstawiając, który z nich wygra. Większość głosów była na niego, ale miał przeczucie, że to tylko dlatego, że wszyscy go tu znają. Cholmes Chapel nie jest największym miasteczkiem i przeważnie ludzie się tu znają, chociażby z widzenia.

Louis dopingował Harry'ego i sam zaczął wymyślać rzeczy, które brunet mógłby namalować na jego kawie i Harry za każdym razem się spisywał. Nawet David wydawał się zacząć doceniać go jako rywala, bo czasami zatrzymywał się i spoglądał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na prace Harry'ego.

Dni mijały i zanim wszyscy się obejrzeli, nastał piątek, dzień przed zawodami i Harry był w kompletnej rozsypce, leżąc na kanapie razem z przyjaciółmi i myśląc o tym, co się stanie, jeżeli nie wygra.

\- Harry, naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować, wiesz? Jesteś świetny. - Zayn powiedział kolejny raz tego wieczoru, obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem. - I Louis tam będzie... będzie twoją osobistą cheerlederką... może założy spódniczkę?

\- Zayn! - Harry krzyknął, uderzając bruneta w tył głowy i założył ramiona na piersi, wydymając dolną wargę.

Właściwie, Louis wyglądałby zjawiskowo w stroju cheerlederki. Króciutkiej, niebieskiej spódniczce, odsłaniającej te wspaniałe, masywne uda, które kilka razy miał okazję zobaczyć, kiedy Louis ubrał króciutkie spodenki w lato, bo był straszny upał, i w koszulce, odsłaniającej te piękne obojczyki... i podkolanówki! Och, Harry chciałby zobaczyć go w podkolanówkach i może z kokardką we...

\- HARRY! Nie wyobrażaj sobie jak pieprzysz go w stroju cheerlederki! - Niall zawołał, rzucając w zielonookiego poduszką, którą, o dziwo, Harry złapał i wywrócił oczami, rumieniąc się.

\- Naprawdę mi zależy. - przyznał cicho, opierając głowę na ramieniu Zayna. - Tak bardzo bardzo.

\- Totalnie wpadłeś, Hazz. - Danielle uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc pilota w dłoń i przełączając program.

\- Tylko nie You Can Dance! Nie mam do tego siły! - Aiden rzucił się do przodu, próbując wyrwać brunetce pilota, ale ta szybko wdrapała się na kolana Liama, chowając pilota za jego plecami. Chłopak spojrzał przepraszająco na Aidiena i objął dziewczynę ramieniem.

\- Dani, skarbie, myślę, że nikt oprócz ciebie nie ma ochoty na You Can Dance.

Danielle uniosła brwi, po czym zmrużyła oczy. - Harry ma decydujący głos, bo jest zestresowany, a jutro jego wielki dzień.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie i sięgnął po pilota, którego Danielle wyciągnęła w jego kierunku, po czym zaczął skakać po kanałach. - A co jeśli faktycznie przegram? - zapytał w końcu, nawet nie patrząc na telewizor, kiedy przeskakiwał po kanałach.

\- Nie przegrasz, a nawet jeśli, to mówiłem ci – wygrasz coś innego. - Zayn westchnął, czochrając włosy Harry'ego i zaśmiał się, widząc jego niezrozumiałą minę. - Jutro się dowiesz.

Młodszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale nie miał zamiaru dociekać, o co mu chodziło. Malik był naprawdę tajemniczym gościem.

Wzruszył ramionami i w końcu wybrał jakieś romansidło, ku zadowoleniu dziewczyn (oprócz Demi, która – jak Harry przypuszczał – miała mózg chłopaka i to heteroseksualnego, w dodatku) i Nialla, oraz niezadowoleniu reszty, ale czego się nie robi dla polepszenia samopoczucia przyjaciela? Zwłaszcza, jeśli jutro może przegrać wszystko?

***

Kiedy Harry obudził się w dzień zawodów, był całkowicie pewien, że umiera i to bynajmniej nie z powodu kaca (tak, jego przyjaciele nafaszerowali go wczoraj piwem, które nazwali "na stres", a Harry się w to nie zagłębiał), tylko dlatego, że jego serce szalało od momentu pobudki, przez cały czas, kiedy brał prysznic, ubierał się i wszedł do kuchni, jedząc śniadanie z Zaynem. Wiedział, że Zayn to zauważył, bo jego całe ciało trzęsło się w rytm bicia serca i to na pewno nie było zdrowe.

Mulat wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale nadal podekscytowanego, a ciało Harry'ego po raz kolejny przeszedł zimny dreszcz, bo chłopak naprawdę wierzył, że wygra. Ćwiczyli, a raczej Harry ćwiczył, a Zayn mierzył czas, kiedy Harry przygotowywał różne rodzaj kaw przez cały tydzień, ale to Louis wydawał się dopingować go najbardziej, swoim uśmiechem, kiedy pobijał swój rekord i chichotem, kiedy tego nie robił.

Przez śniadanie z Zaynem kilka razy przeszło mu przez myśl, że może jednak ma szanse i to było głupie, bo prawdopodobnie i tak nie wygra, ale te myśli były pocieszające.

Tak więc skończyli z Zaynem śniadanie około dwunastej, a zawody miały odbyć się o czternastej, więc zrobił im dwie kawy (na czas) i namalował na nich najtrudniejsze wzory, jakie wymyślił; na kawie Zayna znajdował się Prezydent Obama i mulat był naprawdę w wielkim szoku, że Harry'emu udało się go tak dobrze odwzorować, a na kawie Harry'ego wilk, piękny, szczegółowy wilk, a raczej jego pysk i to chyba nawet bardziej zachwyciło Zayna.

Kędzierzawy nawet nie wiedział, gdzie odbędą się zawody, ale wiedział, że Louis i reszta ferajny, oraz klienci, którzy od początku go wspierali, będą tam czekać na niego i Zayna. Ta informacja go przerażała.

Louis będzie siedział na widowni i patrzył na to, co się stanie, a Harry naprawdę chciał wygrać. Nawet nie dla siebie, dla niego. Chciałby zobaczyć dumę wypisaną na jego twarzy, może dostanie całusa w nagrodę? Chciałby tego, ale wiedział, że Louis nie jest z jego ligi, nie było opcji, żeby byli razem. Ale nadzieja umiera ostatnia, prawda?

Podświadomie Harry bał się tego, że kiedy Louis zobaczy, jak Harry przegrywa z Davidem, przestanie przychodzić do kawiarni i prosić o kawę jego... zacznie prosić o nią Davida.

\- Zbieraj się, Harry! - Zayn krzyknął, tupiąc nogą. Czekał na tego smarkacza od pół godziny. Umówili się ze wszystkimi, że spotkają się przed zawodami, ale ten kretyn cały czas wszystko odwlekał, chociaż chyba wiedział, że Zayn go tam zaciągnie, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał użyć siły.

Kędzierzawy s końcu wyszedł z łazienki z wydętą wargę i podszedł do Zayna, przyjmując od niego jeansową kurtkę, po czym włożył ja na siebie i westchnął.

\- A jeśli...

\- Nie. Spróbuj jeszcze raz zapytać, a po prostu powiem Louisowi, żeby cię wy...

\- Dobra, kumam. - Brunet mruknął, po czym otworzył drzwi od mieszkania i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. - Gdzie to się w ogóle odbędzie? - zapytał, wiedząc, że mulat już go dogonił. Otworzył drzwi i wyszli z budynku.

\- W kawiarni "Malachino", to gdzieś dwie przecznice dalej. - Zayn powiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Brunet naprawdę myślał, że będzie miał więcej czasu na myślenie, podczas drogi na zawody, ale ta kawiarnia naprawdę znajdowała się blisko nich. Chociaż z drugiej strony, kiedy przegra, będzie miał szybką drogę ucieczki.

Przez całą drogę do kawiarni, Zayn gadał o tym, jak to Harry jest świetny i, że na pewno wygra, ale zielonooki go nawet nie słuchał, wyłączając się i myśląc o tym, co się stanie, jeśli zawiedzie. Wiedział, że tylko się dołuje, ale naprawdę nie potrafił odgonić od siebie tych myśli.

Kiedy dotarli do kawiarni, Harry westchnął ciężko, posyłając słaby uśmiech swoim przyjaciołom. Lokal był już pełny, stoliki były pozajmowane i Harry dostrzegł nawet Davida, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy tylko go zobaczył, ale Harry tylko wywrócił oczami i podszedł z Zaynem do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Od razu mówię, że to wina Harry'ego! - Zayn mruknął, kiedy tylko dosiedli się do ich stolika. - Siedział w łazience godzinę i nie chciał wyjść, aż zagroziłem mu, że...

\- Zamknij się, przecież wyszedłem. - brunet jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie dam rady, mówię wam.

\- Przestań, Hazz, jesteś świetny, a ktoś w końcu musi utrzeć nosa, temu kretynowi – Davidowi. - Eleanor uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę i poczochrała jego loczki. - Wierzymy w ciebie.

Harry tylko westchnął i skinął głową, spoglądając w stronę lady, gdzie będzie przygotowywał z innymi kawy. - Tak właściwie to ile osób się zgłosiło?

\- Tylko trzy. David, ty i jeszcze jeden chłopak. Cholmes Chapel nie jest duże, więc... - Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Hej.

\- Harry podskoczył na swoim krześle, czując na policzku drobny pocałunek i zarumienił się, kiedy zobaczył osobę, od której go dostał. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś krzesła, które mógłby dostawić. - Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale musiałem rano zająć się moją siostrą, bo mama musiała iść do apteki, a mała jest chora.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Danielle posłała mu uśmiech i sama zaczęła szukać jakiegoś krzesła, ale Harry wstał i wskazał szatynowi swoje.

\- Ja i tak niedługo będę musiał iść. - powiedział cicho, przesuwając się, żeby dać Louisowi miejsce.

\- Ale na razie masz czas, a ja jestem pewien, że twoje kolana są wygodne. - Louis odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym pociągnął Harry'ego za dłoń i z powrotem posadził go na krześle, siadając na jego kolanach.

Brunet zarumienił się i lekko ścisnął jego dłoń, bo Louis ułożył ja sobie na kolanach, nadal mocno ja trzymając, po czym odwrócił do niego swoją głowę. - Więc, jak się czujesz?

\- W-W porządku. - wyjąkał i był pewien, że jego rumieniec jest naprawdę wielki, bo Zayn i reszta się zaśmiali.

\- Wariuje od wczoraj. - Niall przyznał szczerze, wytykając Harry'emu język.

Louis pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jestem pewien, że wygrasz, wiesz? Jesteś naprawdę dobry. Jeśli przegrasz, to znaczy, że ci debile z jury są ślepi.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Louis wiedział, że nie do końca mu wierzy, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, chłopaka po prostu zżerał stres.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez dziesięć minut, aż jakiś koleś nie powiedział, że uczestnicy zawodów, nie mają się ustawić za ladą, który była wystarczająco długa, na nich trzech. Louis wstał z jego kolan i podał mu dłoń, pocieszająco ją ściskając, po czym pocałował go w policzek, mówiąc "powodzenia", po czym odsunął się z uśmiechem i lekko popchnął go w stronę lady, chichocząc na to, jak Harry wolną szedł w jej stronę, nadal będąc w szoku.

Może to i był pocałunek w policzek i może był krótki, ale był o wiele bardziej czuły i pocieszający od tego na przywitanie.

Tak więc w końcu stanął za ladą, pomiędzy Davidem i blond chłopakiem, który nazywał się Isaac i był nawet niezły. Cała ich trójka założyła czerwone fartuchy z nazwą kawiarni, a dosyć masywny mężczyzna, który najprawdopodobniej był właścicielem lokalu, zaczął podawać zasady.

\- Będą trzy rundy. - Zaczął grubym głosem mężczyzna. - W pierwszej rundzie, trzeba będzie zrobić dwie jednakowe Latte z identycznymi wzorami, w drugiej będzie trzeba zrobić to samo, tyle, że z Macchiato, jednak w ostatniej rundzie podamy temat rysunku na kawie i trzeba będzie go wykonać najlepiej, jak to możliwe. Oceniane będą; sposób przygotowania, jakość napoju, jak i dokładność, powtarzalność i trudność stworzonych na nich wzorów.

Harry westchnął; nie był pewien, czy na pewno uda mu się spełnić wszystkie kryteria bezbłędnie.

\- Zawodnicy są gotowi do rundy pierwszej? - Mężczyzna zapytał, obracając się w ich kierunku i wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, spoglądając na przybory poustawiane przed sobą. - W takim razie zaczynamy. Macie na to cztery minuty od TERAZ!

Cała trójka sięgnęła po dzbanki z mlekiem i umieściła je pod dyszą, wyciągając dwie filiżanki. Harry szybko chwycił dzbanek ze świeżą kawą i wlał do każdej filiżanki po trochu, po czym szybko potrząsnął dzbankiem spod dyszy, żeby szybciej się spieniło i wyciągnął rysik, oraz trochę sosu karmelowego. Ustawił wszystko przed sobą i z powrotem sięgnął po dzbanek z mlekiem, uśmiechając się do siebie i zalał kawy, tak, że zrobiły się pieniste, a mleko stworzyło piankową powłokę na górze. Sięgnął po rysik i wyciągnął jeszcze czekoladową posypkę i posypał wierzchy kaw. Zerknął tylko kątem oka na swoich rywali, którzy byli na tym etapie, co on, tyle, że robili co innego na swoich kawach.

Harry pochylił się nad swoimi kawami i zaczął tworzyć pierwsze linie bardzo ostrożnie, ale później poszło z górki i malował wzór, który stworzył w swojej głowie.

\- Zostało trzydzieści sekund. - Mężczyzna zakomunikował, uważnie przyglądając się rękom zawodników, w tym Harry'ego, ale chłopak był już przyzwyczajony, bo Louis robił to cały czas.

Brunet szybko zabrał się za wzór na drugiej kawie i poszło mu, o dziwno jeszcze łatwiej, niż przy pierwszej i udało mu się skończyć dwie sekundy przed czasem.

\- STOP! - Właściciel lokalu zawołał i Harry odsunął się od swoich kaw, przecierając czoło wierzchem dłoni, po czym zerknął na kawy swoich rywali; David namalował na swoich kawach Paris Hilton, co Harry uznał za żałosne, a Isaac namalował na swoich kwiaty, które były naprawdę piękne, ale niestety na jednej kawie chłopak trochę rozmazał płatek. Harry namalował na swoich skomplikowane wzory śnieżynek, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przyszły mu do głowy, ale namalował je naprawdę dobrze i wyszły niemalże takie same.

Właściciel lokalu chyba był także sędzią, bo zaczął uważnie przyglądać się ich kawom, spacerując wzdłuż lady, w końcu uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w stronę widowni i ogłosił, że tę konkurencję wygrał David, co po prostu zdołowało Harry'ego, bo jego skomplikowana śnieżynka była dużo piękniejsza, niżeli Paris Hilton, który nie była do końca podobna do oryginału.

To było jasne, że przegra, wiedział to od samego początku. Dlaczego on w ogóle dał się na to namówić? Spuścił głowę i westchnął ciężko, zbłaźnił się. Nawet nie chciał patrzeć na Davida, który trącił go łokciem, bo wiedział, że uśmiecha się teraz zwycięsko.

Trzy dziewczyny, które najwyraźniej były pracownicami tej kawiarni, Zabrały po jednej kawie od każdego i przechadzały się pomiędzy stolikami, pokazując je wszystkim zebranym i Harry zobaczył prawdziwą dezaprobatę w oczach swoich przyjaciół, kiedy zobaczyli pracę Davida i dumę, kiedy zobaczyli jego pracę.

\- Jesteście gotowi na drugą rundę? - Mężczyzna z powrotem odwrócił się do niech i Harry skinął niepewnie głową, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył jak Louis pokazuje mu kciuki do góry i wysyła mu całusa. Zarumienił się ledwo widocznie i z powrotem spojrzał na sędzię.

\- W drugiej rundzie musicie zrobić to samo z Macchiato, czy to jasne? - Ponownie cała trójka pokiwała głowami i mężczyzna chwycił swój stoper, którego Harry najwidoczniej wcześniej nie zauważył, po czym przygotował się, ustawiając go na cztery minuty, jak przypuszczał Harry, co potwierdziło się, kiedy tylko facet przemówił. - Macie cztery minuty od TERAZ!

Harry wyciągnął dwie filiżanki, nalewając do nich rozgrzanego już mleka, po czym chwycił dzbanek z kawą i ostrożnie nalał ją na mleko tak, żeby się nie zmieszało, po czym chwycił mleko spod dyszy i wylał mleczną piankę na kawę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo wyszło dobrze, posypał jeszcze wierzch kakaem, dlatego teraz mógł ryzować rysikiem i zostawiać białe ślady.

Tym razem narysował dwa wilki, podobne do tego, którego narysował rano. Uważał, żeby każda linia była precyzyjna i dokładnie taka sama, jak ta na drugiej filiżance kawy i tym razem skończył dziesięć sekund przed czasem, przed Davidem i Isaaciem, ale tylko ten pierwszy wydał z siebie warknięcie.

\- STOP! - Sędzia krzyknął i Harry odsunął się od swoich kaw z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna tak, jak poprzednio zrobił obchód i uśmiechnął się, odwracając do ludzi przy stolikach.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy mężczyzna oznajmił, że to on wygrał i razem z Davidem przechodzą dalej. Tym razem David namalował różę i sztylet, ale nie było to tak zjawiskowe, jak to, co namalował Isaac, czyli Titanica. Tym razem Isaac naprawdę się postarał i Harry'emu było przykro, że chłopak nie przechodzi do ostatniej rundy, ale Isaac nie wydawał się tym przejmować, bo uścisnął im obu dłoń i życzył powodzenia.

\- Ostatnia runda, chłopcy. - Sędzia powiedział z uśmiechem. - Możecie zrobić dowolną kawę i namalować na niej coś, co uważacie za naprawdę piękne, a macie na to trzy minuty. Gotowi?

Harry skinął głową i kątem oka spojrzał na Davida, który zmrużyłna niego oczy i parsknął coś w stylu "łatwizna". Harry wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na swoje przybory, próbując wymyślić, co mógłby namalować, ale w jego głowie była tylko pustka.

\- START!

Harry stał, jak sparaliżowany, wpatrując się w przybory i myślał nad tym, co mógłby namalować, kiedy David zaśmiał się i zaczął przygotowywać swoją kawę. Ręce Harry'ego trzęsły się, kiedy sięgał po filiżankę i nalewał do połowy kawę, po czym wsadził dzbanek z mlekiem pod dyszę i rozejrzał się, szukając pomysłu. To była chwila, kiedy jego oczy natrafiły na Zayna, Danielle, Eleanor, Liama, Aidiena, Demi, Pana Lovato, Josha, Nialla i przewijały się po jego stałych klientach, a następnie po Isaacu, który stał obok, aż natrafił na Louisa, który posyłał mu uśmiech, ale jego oczy mówiły "Dawaj, Harry, dasz sobie radę" i Harry po prostu skinął głową, uśmiechając się i pochylił się nad swoją kawą, sięgając po rysik i sos, który rozlał delikatnie na wierzchu.

Linie były tak ostrożne i cienkie, żeby mógł narysować więcej szczegółów. W głowie widział obraz i uśmiechał się do siebie przez cały czas, kiedy malował, dbając o to, żeby niczego nie zapomnieć, ale na szczęście udało mu się skończyć na czas, równo z wiadomości o skończonym czasie.

Właściciel lokalu uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko i oznajmił, ze teraz zrobi naradę, więc mają chwilę przerwy, więc odszedł od lady i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół, zauważając, że wszyscy, którzy tu byli stali i czekali na werdykt, oraz możliwość zobaczenia ich kaw.

\- Na pewno dałeś radę, Haz!

\- Co narysowałeś?

\- Jestem pewien, że wygrasz!

\- Na 100% pokonałeś tego dupka!

Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową. Nawet nie spojrzał na to, co namalował David, ale coś czuł, że z tym przegra.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, podnosząc wzrok na Louisa i sztywno skinął głową. - Byłeś niesamowity.

\- Dzięki. - mruknął cicho, posyłając mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. Louis wyglądał tak pięknie, jak zwykle i Harry nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, że chciałby tego chłopaka do końca życia. Chciałby mieć go i móc robić dla niego wszystko, o co tylko by poprosił. Codziennie rano robiłby dla niego kawy i śniadania, piekłby dla niego i gotował obiady... wszystko, co tylko sprawiłoby, że patrzyłby na niego tak, jak teraz; z dumą i szczęściem wypisanym w oczach.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez długie trzy minuty, ignorując to, co gadali pozostali, aż Harry musiał wrócić przed ladę, żeby usłyszeć werdykt i dopiero teraz zauważył, jak dużo ludzi się zeszło, bo musiał się przeciskać, żeby się tam dostać.

Stanął mniej więcej pół metra od Davida, bo naprawdę nie chciał być za blisko niego i niepewnie spojrzał na sędzie.

\- Ocenialiśmy wasze kawy naprawdę dokładnie i nie ma wątpliwości, co do tego, że obie są naprawdę piękne i w obu zawarte są różne uczucia, i doprawdy trudno było mi podjąć tą decyzję, ale niestety na tym to polega, jest tylko jeden zwycięzca. - Mężczyzna oznajmił, sprawiając, że serce Harry'ego biło z zawrotną prędkością. Jeśli przegra, to przegra nie tylko swoje samopoczucie i wartość, ale także Louisa. Szatyn zasługuje na najlepszych, a jeśli Harry nie wygra, to nim nie będzie i straci osobę, dla której wstaje każdego dnia. - Tak więc chciałbym z przyjemnością ogłosić, że zwycięzcą jest...

Harry wstrzymał oddech, spoglądając w końcu na Louisa, który uśmiechał się do niego tak szeroko i pewnie, że Harry sam uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach, aż usłyszał:

\- DAVID!

I jego świat runął w gruzach, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i krzyczeć, oddzielając go od spojrzenia Louisa. Potrząsnął głową, żeby odeprzeć łzy spod powiek i zaczął przeciskać się do wyjścia, ale kiedy nie udało mu się to, wybiegł tylnym, biegnąc przed siebie i łapiąc głębokie wdechy, żeby tylko dobiec pod swoje mieszkanie i wsiąść w samochód.

***

Kiedy w końcu dostał się do swojego samochodu, ruszył w jedynym kierunku, który wydawał mu się odpowiedni – do swojej mamy. Jechał do niej około dwadzieścia minut, bo mieszkała na drugim końcu miasta, aż w końcu stanął przed jej drzwiami i rzucił się w jej ramiona, kiedy tylko otworzyła mu drzwi.

Oczywiście wypłakał jej się na ramieniu, zanim opowiedział o chłopcu, który skradł jego serce i o tym, jak namalował go w finałowej rundzie i przegrał, zawodząc wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i tego małego chłopca.

Anne dokładnie wysłuchała każdego jego słowa, po czym uderzyła go w tył głowy i powiedziała, że jest głupi, bo to, czy przegrał, czy wygrał nie ma znaczenia, ale chłopak wiedział swoje.

Został u niej trzy dni i, nawet, jeśli jej zdaniem powinien po prostu wrócić do swojego mieszkania, do pracy i zaprosić Louisa na kawę, a nie płakać, bo go zawiódł, to nie mogła go wyrzucić, widząc, jak bardzo to przeżywa i uznała, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał wrócić.

Tak więc trzy dni później, gdzieś około dwudziestej, wrócił do mieszkania jego i Zayna i dostał niezły opierdziel od swojego przyjaciela, bo ten się martwił, a Harry kazał powiedzieć swojej mamie, że nie ma go u niej, co też zrobiła, choć nie była zadowolona. Następnego dnia miał pracę i wiedział, że będzie musiał się tam pojawić, ale kiedy już się tam dostał, po całej nocy wykładu Zayna, że to, co zrobił było magiczne i szkoda,że był takim kretynem i uciekł, bo mina Louisa, kiedy zobaczył jego kawę była bezcenna, ale Harry i tak mu nie uwierzył, poprosił swojego szefa, żeby pozwolił mu wyjść dziesięć po jedenastej, żeby mógł uniknąć spotkania z Louisem i obiecał, że weźmie wieczorną zmianę, a jego szef zgodził się z westchnieniem, doskonale wiedząc, czego chłopak chce uniknąć.

Toteż siedział w kawiarni od rana, kompletnie ignorując wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i stałych klientów, którzy próbowali wmówić mu, że był lepszy i powinien wygrać, oraz, że Louis martwił się o niego przez całe te trzy dni, przesiadując w kawiarni aż do zamknięcia. Harry był wdzięczny, że nie od rana, ale, jak się dowiedział podczas jednej z ich codziennych rozmów, szatyn rano opiekował się siostrami, bo opiekunka przychodziła dopiero o jedenastej, a dojazd z jego domu do kawiarni zajmuje dwadzieścia minut.

Harry cieszył się, że były wakacje, bo mógł spędzać z Louisem więcej czasu, a szatyn się nie spóźniał, jak to miał w zwyczaju czasami, kiedy jego autobus mu uciekał, gdy wracał z uczelni.

Przygotowywał właśnie kawę dla siebie, żeby zrobić sobie króciuteńką przerwę, bo jak na razie nie było klientów, a jego przyjaciele obrazili się na niego, kiedy krzyknął, żeby dali mu spokój na całą kawiarnię, bo miał już naprawdę dość ich kłamstw.

Bezmyślnie bazgrał rysikiem po kawie i westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że linię na kawie tworzyły tak dobrze znaną mu twarz.

\- Eghm. - ktoś odchrząknął i Harry podskoczył, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

\- Przepraszam, co podać? - mruknął cicho, wyciągając dłoń w stronę szafki ze szklankami, ale zatrzymał się, czekając na odpowiedź. W końcu musiał wiedzieć, jak dużą kawę, bądź inny napój chciał klient i, jaki miał być to napój.

\- Chciałbym naprawdę mocną kawę, bo chłopak, który mi się podoba unikał mnie przez trzy dni i naprawdę muszę się odstresować.

Harry zamrugał w szoku i podniósł głowę. Sapnął, widząc Louisa stojącego po drugiej stronie blatu z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mógłbyś narysować na niej siebie, bo widziałem już mnie, a mam ochotę na ciebie. - Louis przyznał z uśmiechem, opierając łokcie na blacie i pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry spuścił wzrok i sam oparł się o blat, po czym zerknął na Louisa z powrotem. - Latte będzie w porządku? - zapytał cicho i już chciał wyjąć filiżankę, kiedy Louis podniósł jedną z dłoni, którą opierał na blacie i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po brodzie Harry'ego, ciągnąć go w swoją stronę.

\- Cokolwiek zrobisz, będzie idealne. - mruknął, przyciskając swoje usta do tych Harry'ego na krótką chwilę, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, oblizując wargi. - Jednak myślę, że najpierw chciałbym, żebyś zabrał mnie na spacer, a dopiero potem nakarmił i napoił... ewentualnie nie pogardziłbym także zaproszeniem do mieszkania.

Harry nieprzytomnie pokiwał głową, ledwo słysząc wiwaty i krzyki radości, oraz prawie nie zarejestrował faktu, że kawiarnia ucichła, przysłuchując się ich wymianie zdań (i śliny).

Louis pokręcił głową ze śmiechem i nachylił się nad nim jeszcze raz, chichocząc w jego usta. - No choć. - Po czym pocałował go delikatnie, i chwycił jego dłoń, lekko za nią ciągnąc.

Harry zamrugał i obszedł blat, stając obok niego i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, kiedy Demi krzyknęła z rogu kawiarni, żeby sobie już poszli, bo zaraz wszyscy zaczną rzygać tęczą, a ona nie ma zamiaru tego sprzątać i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia z kawiarni.

Kiedy wyszli Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, splatając razem ich palce i Harry westchnął szczęśliwie, kiedy chłopak oparł głowę o jego ramię. Z uśmiechem zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal czuje mrowienie na ustach po pocałunkach z Louisem i pod wpływem impulsu pocałował go w czubek głowy, wdychając zapach jego szamponu – kawowego i zachichotał, bo może rzeczywiście Louis lubił go tak bardzo, jak on jego i postanowił, że przeprosi swoich przyjaciół, bo w końcu chcieli dobrze.

Louis zachichotał cicho, ściskając jego palce i Harry zauważył, że zagryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając na niego.

\- Jestem tym, co uważasz za najpiękniejsze, huh? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szerzej, kiedy na policzkach Harry'ego wykwitły delikatne rumieńce i brunet zauważył, że szli w stronę parku, gdzie stanęli pod jednym z drzew. Louis obrócił się w jego stronę, nie puszczając jego dłoni i chwycił drugą, również splatając ich palce.

\- Nie uważam, po prostu tak jest. - powiedział w końcu pocierając kciukami jego dłonie.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie nigdzie nie zaprosiłeś? - szatyn powoli stanął na stopach Harry'ego, żeby choć trochę dorównać mu wzrostem i puścił jego dłonie, chwytając za kark i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry objął go w talii, podtrzymując.

\- Bo jesteś za wysoką ligą. - mruknął cicho, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki.

Louis uniósł brwi i potrząsnął głową, wsuwając swoje długie, chude palce w loczki na karku Harry'ego. - Jesteś głupi. - powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Ale jesteś także miły, piękny i uważasz mnie za cud, jak powiedział Zayn i to chyba jest powód, dla którego jestem w tobie tak cholernie zakochany.

Harry otworzył szeroko usta, ale chwilę później zamknął je i po prostu pocałował Louisa, ściskając go tak delikatnie, ale za razem ciasno i naprawdę nie chciał go już nigdy więcej puszczać. - Jestem w tobie zakochany od momentu, w którym przeszedłeś przez te cholerne drzwi kawiarni. - wydusił, mrucząc w jego szyję.

Louis wydawał się być zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi, bo pocałował go w policzek. - Powinieneś wygrać...

\- Wygrałem. - Harry powiedział, odsuwając się od niego na odległość kilku centymetrów.

Już wiedział, co Zayn miał na myśli.

\- Tak? Co? - Louis zapytał, unosząc brwi z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ciebie.

I nie było ważne, że twarz Louisa przegrała z głupią Mona Lisą na kawie Davida (chociaż Harry był rozgoryczony faktem, że ten ohydny obraz wygrał z piękną twarzą Louisa), ani to, że jego przyjaciele do końca życia będą mu wypominać, jaki głupi był, nie słuchając się ich, ani nawet to, że jego przyjaciele uknuli spisek i David wcale nie był kutasem, ale aktorem, który po kryjomu zajmował się Latte art i jego przyjaciele wynajęli go (co nie zmieniało faktu, że był na ich wkurzony za to oszustwo), czy nawet to, że główną nagrodą było tysiąc funtów. Liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu miał Louisa.

W końcu go wygrał.


End file.
